Shirt
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Anakin has seperated Rex and Ahsoka again. She has to find a way to sleep again. But Anakin's plan has angered the wrong Mando when Captain Rex is injured. But now there is one question left; Where is Rex's favorite shirt? Read and Review please.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Captain Rex/ Ahsoka Tano

Secondary Pairings: Commander Bly/ Aayla Secura

Notes:

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

Characters will be Out of Character.

There are several characters that add no use to the whole story but are there as fillers. And simply because we never see them.

Follows the story: Guilt.

Shirt

She sits in the mess hall swirling a glass of water in her hand. She needed to get some sleep but for some reason she can't. Ahsoka sighs, wondering if the Medbay droid could be talked into giving her something. She doesn't want to do that because she knows that droid will her Master. She growls wishing that she was able to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Ahsoka looked up to see Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Commander Cody standing across from her.

"No Master. I'm sorry. I try but I just can't." Ahsoka grumbled. Obi-wan sat down, placing his arms on the table top.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Master came back."

"I see." When Anakin left the ship, Cody kicked Rex out of their shared quarters and into Ahsoka's. For those two weeks, Ahsoka was known to be healthier, happier, and more confident in her abilities. But when Anakin came back, he was serious about separating the Clone Captain and Padawan. He put Rex and Ahsoka on different shifts and kept them both busy. Now if they saw each other during a day it was rare, and it was pissing Master Kenobi and Commander Cody off royally. Obi-wan wanted so very much to beat some sense into Anakin's head, but the whole attempt would be useless.

For his part, Cody was just trying to keep his plan afloat. Whenever he and Anakin were in the same room, Anakin learned to stay as far from the Commander as he could get or at least have some innocent bystander between the two of them. And with Cody wearing his helmet, it would be a sure thing to believe that his targeting computer was set on the young Master.

"I wish that I knew how to help you, Ahsoka." Kenobi said softly. Ahsoka looked up at him confused.

"Master shouldn't you be giving me the speech? About attachment and all."

"Why should I? Ahsoka, I don't believe that we can go thru life without attachment. And I don't believe that your master is right. Do you want to know something about Anakin? He's married."

Ahsoka gapped at him like a dead fish. The idea that her Master could be married...

"Oh yes it's true. Anakin thinks that I don't know, but he's wrong. The Jedi Council knows. Why do we allow it? Because frankly he's the only one that Sidious wants and we want to know why. We know that the Sith are after Anakin so the best way to protect him is to put up with him. And ever if we didn't know thru our own knowledge, the way he looks at his wife makes it rather obvious as well."

"So what's wrong with me and Rex, Master?" Ahsoka stood up, pounding her fist into the table. "He's wrong if you ask me."

"I know young Padawan, I know." Obi-wan said tiredly. "But now we need to help you get some rest. So tell me what's so different now that you can't sleep?"

"Um... er..." Ahsoka found herself turning redder than usual.

"Your quarters only have one bunk so you and Rex shared a bunk. If you aren't missing the warmth and weight next to you, and I don't want to think about _that_... it's his scent that you miss." Obi-wan said while Cody and Ahsoka looked at him with disbelief. Their collective gaze was obliviously making the older man uncomfortable.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" Obi-wan put his head down on his arms as Aayla Secura and her Commander Bly joined them.

"Poor Obi-wan," Aayla laughed. "Trying to part words of wisdom to the younger generation?" She sits down next to Obi-wan while Bly sat next to Ahsoka.

"If that worked, Anakin wouldn't be trying to separate Rex and Ahsoka." Cody grumbled setting his chin on his arms.

"Why Cody," Aayla marveled, "you said Master Skywalker's name."

"Cody and Anakin can't stand next to one another. And Cody saying his name is polite. Normally Cody's calling him some Mando cuss and snarl. You should have been at the last meeting. Which why weren't you two?" Obi-wan asked.

Ahsoka realized that both Bly and Master Aayla were blushing.

"Master...?"

"Yes Padawan?"

"You and Bly...?"

"Have been together for a long time. And when this war is over, I will leave the Order to be with him." Bly covered Aayla's dainty hand with his own.

"So how do you... I mean, how do you get along without Bly? I'm sorry Master I should have asked..." Ahsoka said blushing.

"I wear one of his shirts to bed." Aayla said easily.

"I... what?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"His shirt. I wear one of his civilian shirts to bed. It's Rex's scent along with his weight and warmth that is bothering you. The best thing that I can say is until Anakin gets his head out of his ass, you're gonna have to steal one of Rex's shirt." Aayla offered up.

Before anyone could speak again, Anakin walked in with Captain Rex dragging behind him. But there was someone with him. The Mando, Walon Vao and his pet were following after them.

"That man must never sleep." Snapped Cody before looking thoughtful. "General, I should go to my bunk... yes. Could I be excused?"

"Knock yourself out Cody." Obi-wan waved his Second away as Anakin approached the table. The Clone Commander darted out of the Mess Hall with quickness that belied his tired state.

"Snips," Anakin started sharply, "why are you still up?"

Ahsoka didn't know what she could say without getting herself in trouble since her Master had told her to go to her quarters and remain there after every shift.

"She was with me Anakin. She and I had to have _girl talk_." Aayla supplied. Anakin's cheeks turned red. He didn't want to know what the Twi'lek Master and his Togruta Padawan were talking about.

"Well I should go get some rest now. Good night everyone." Ahsoka spared a long look at Rex, wishing that he was lying out next to her. But Anakin was against them. She turned and walked out of the Mess Hall and as she did she could have swore she heard the Mando Master Sergeant say something but she could not stop long enough to hear.

~~*~~

Ahsoka made it back to her quarters quietly, feeling a little tired. She hoped that it would be enough for her to finally get some rest but she doubted it. She wanted Rex. She wanted the warmth that he provided the protectiveness that he showered her with.

She keyed her door opened and froze. There was something different, something out of place. She didn't feel anything mean or dangerous...

A shirt lay folded on her bed.

"Cody." Ahsoka felt her lips twitch as she stepped in and let the door close behind her. The shirt was just plain and black with a V opening at the neck. It didn't have any of the adornments, save for two blue strips running down the sleeves. When she held it up close, she realized that Cody had made off with what must have been Rex's favorite shirt. She thought that she should return it because it was his favorite, but decided against it. She wanted it.

Very shortly afterwards she was curled up sound asleep wearing the shirt and holding it protectively around her waist.

~~*~~

Cody liked to sleep. In fact it was one of his favorite pastimes. That was why he hated it where Rex knocked him in the head.

"OW, damnit Rex! What was that for?" The Commander grumbled sitting up.

"Where's my shirt?" Rex demanded.

"Shirt? What shirt? Hey look, just because we look alike doesn't mean I have the same taste in clothing as you." Cody protested.

"Cody..." Rex threatened.

Before the two could continue their banter, Obi-wan called everyone for a briefing. The Separatists were already on Avenderia. But a separate strike force met the Republic halfway. The ensuring battle was going to take everything and everyone.

Rex stood next to Ahsoka, her face set in a grim mask. Some scent rose from her... it was the scent of his aftershave. She turned and faced him.

"Rex? Are you going to be okay? You haven't slept..."

"I'll be alright Ahsoka," Rex whispered to her.

"Come back to me Captain." Ahsoka muttered to him."

Chapter 2

Anakin didn't know why he was being dragged to the Medbay, but the six Null troopers and the two Mandos with them didn't listen to his orders or follow them very well. In fact Walon Vao was the one who disarmed him. Everything everyone ever told him about the man was that he was a psycho and asshole. Right then, he was a strong psycho and asshole.

"Let me go, you have no right to treat a Jedi like this!" Anakin protested as Walon's grip on his collar tightens.

"Oh but I do. I want to show you was your stupidity has almost cost us. You stupid..." The language was changed into something that Anakin was unable to translate though he had heard several Clones use it.

"You're angry." Anakin snapped. Walon Vao froze and yanked him off his feet again.

"You're damn right I'm angry. You stupid fool. Where's your Captain?" Walon shook him a few times. "You jackass. You just about killed one of my best students. All because you can't admit it to yourself that your Captain and Padawan formed an attachment. Stupid boy. You aren't fit to be a Jedi!" Walon threw Anakin into the Medbay to see that his Captain and Padawan were getting patched up. Anakin was used to seeing his Captain injured but not this injured. Rex laid on a Medbed as a droid patched up his burns. Ahsoka sat next to him, watching for any sign of movement. Captain Ordo moved towards the girl who looked up as he got within ten feet of her and Rex.

"How's he gonna be Commander?" Ordo asked Ahsoka.

"He'll be off the roster for a few weeks, but he'll live. Thank you for coming to his aid Captain Ordo." The Null Captain looked uncomfortable but nodded to Togruta Padawan.

"You did this to them _Jedi Master_," Walon hissed in Anakin's ear. "Now fix it!"

Walon shoved Anakin away from him; the Jedi Master stumbled but moved towards his Captain. Ahsoka put herself between Rex and Anakin, causing Anakin to feel a twinge of pain in his heart. He has caused this. He has caused Ahsoka to choose Rex.

This was all his fault.

"Ahsoka... I'm sorry." He managed.

"Master... I am not going to forgive you for a long time for this. I want you to know that." Ahsoka looked him straight in the eye.

"I know, Snips. I know."

~~*~~

Rex had never been so happy to leave the Medbay before in his life. The damn droids never left him alone for all of the five days he was in. Sure he didn't lack for company, Cody would visit or Echo and Fives. He even saw Ahsoka who would come and keep him up-to-date on what the Nulls were doing. The six would get into mischief that had to be quelled. But that was for Cody to fix along with Sergeant Vao and Skirata.

Now he was standing outside his quarters and another thought came to mind. Where was that shirt? He looked at his chrono and saw that it was time for Ahsoka to be asleep and he was suppose to be sleeping...

He missed curling around the young Togruta. He stepped over and keyed in her access code. The room was dark but he saw Ahsoka open her eyes.

"Rex?" She sounded tired but so happy.

"Can I sleep here?" Rex found himself sounding unsure.

"Get in here Rex. I have missed you." Ahsoka whispered. Rex stepped in and laid down still in full armor. He had slept in it before and it didn't bother Ahsoka as she curled into his side with a trusting sigh. Then he noticed something.

"So this is where my shirt went."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

This might not be my best. I'm not terribly good at writing relationships. Be bare with me. There is several more coming after this. And I am serious, I will ignore Order 66. There will be relationships for several others, including our good Commander Cody. And we'll even see the Matchmaking Commander with his plan.


End file.
